


Hold Me, Touch Me

by allmilhouse



Category: The Producers (1968)
Genre: Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Leo is getting a little stressed after searching for hours and not being able to find a flop. Max tries to help him relax.





	Hold Me, Touch Me

“You sure this is a good idea?” Leo Bloom asked nervously, leaning back to gently hit his head against the floor. He was lying on his back, feet up on the chair, the very picture of mental exhaustion.

“Sure it is,” Max Bialystock replied, not bothering to look over. “I thought of it.” He laid on the couch, shirt unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up, a king reigning over a stack of discarded and unsuitable scripts. Their (formerly his but now definitely shared) office was a mess- evidence of their hard night of work. But now there was a chance it could all pay off, and Leo had to admit the idea was intoxicating.

Everything about Max seemed intoxicating. His lust for life was infectious, and Leo had been smitten since the first day he walked into the office and the great producer rhapsodized his career while wearing a cardboard belt. Max lived larger than life in every moment, and Leo was more than happy to orbit Max’s incandescent star, gradually learning how to turn his nervous hysteria into over the top joie de vivre. But Max’s ideas were the real reason Leo’s heart beat quicker these days. The way Max had held him tightly, danced them around the room, and promised a better life for the both of them (together!) in Rio de Janeiro, was the only thing that fueled him at this late hour.

But he still couldn’t shake his anxiety. It had been hours and they hadn’t yet found a guaranteed flop. And even once they found one, there were still so many things that could go wrong. With that realization, Leo pulled his blue blanket from his pants pocket and clutched it close to his face.

Over on the couch, Max sighed as he flung another rejected script to the ground, narrowly missing Leo’s face. Max looked down, and noticed his partner was hiding completely under that blanket of his.

“Maybe you need a break,” he suggested, reaching down and running a few fingers through Leo’s unruly hair. Leo leaned into the touch, and slowly retreated out from under the blue blanket, his eyes wide.

“A-a-a break?” he squeaked.

Max nodded, twirling a particularly curly strand. “Something to take your mind off of plays. Then you can come back, more focused than ever.”

Leo swallowed. “What do you suggest?”

“Lose the monkey suit, for starters. Why are you still even wearing-” Max grumbled, as he hauled Leo up by the loosened tie he was still wearing. But Max misjudged how light Leo was, and brought Leo face to face with him. He trailed off when their noses bumped.

“Oops?” Leo offered, a nervous grin breaking out on his face. He couldn't help it. He was smiling more these days than he ever had before. Max was bringing out the joy that Leo thought had been removed years ago. Face to face, he could see Max soften a little at his joke, thinking back to the first time they met. He was hard to read sometimes, Leo found, despite being a very passionate and vocal man. Or maybe Leo only had a head for numbers and concepts. As it was, he was nose-to-nose with Max, Max having one hand buried in his hair and the other holding him up by the tie, and Leo was still confused. 

"Do you like me?" he blurted out.

"What?" Max laughed, dropping Leo out of surprise. "Shit! Sorry Leo, are you alright?"

Leo groaned on the floor, but still wore his nervous smile. Max winced in sympathy before reaching out for him again, helping prop Leo in a sitting position on the floor, his back leaning against the bottom of the couch. Leo rubbed the back of his head, and Max playfully walked two fingers down his shoulder to his chest.

"What brought this on, Leo?" Max asked, his hand moving to take off Leo's tie. "I ask you to relax, and you wind up tighter than ever." The hand removed the tie, and moved on to unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt. Leo swallowed hard. "I mean, I knew you were neurotic. Compulsive. But insecure?"

The hand crept further down, causing Leo to shiver. He leaned his head back into Max's stomach, still lying across the couch, and Max took that as a sign. His other hand snuck back into Leo's unruly hair, and he leaned down to whisper directly in Leo's ear.

"You have nothing to be insecure about, Leo," he rumbled low and soft, as his hand reached Leo's belt. It was tricky opening it one-handed, but Max Bialystock thrived in tricky situations. Besides, Leo was frozen still and couldn't offer much help. He seemed to agree with what was happening however, as Max found encouragement as he reached into Leo's pants. He gave a low whistle. "You really have nothing to be insecure about."

Max could see the blush creeping across the side of Leo's face, but at this angle he couldn't see much else. Undeterred, he found a comfortable position for his hand and got to work, stroking long and slow, while his left hand massaged Leo's head. He murmured a few words in Leo's ear, but for the most part let his expressive hands do most of the talking. Glancing down, he noticed Leo's own hands balled into fists, held tightly at his sides.

"Relax, Leo," he whispered. "That's what this is all about. You need to let go of the tension, my friend." He frowned when Leo didn't respond, but then noticed Leo gradually release the stress he held in his shoulders. "Good job." Leo basked in the approval, unclenching his hands, and losing himself more visibly in the moment. Max felt a wave of arousal himself seeing Leo come alive, but ignored it, knowing that this moment was all about Leo.

Leo tensed up again, and Max knew he was close. A few more extra strokes, and it was all over. Leo leaned forward, breathing heavily, and Max used the break in contact to dig a handkerchief out of the couch cushions and wipe his hand clean. He passed it to Leo, who was still dazed.

"Here, clean yourself up," he said with a fond smile. "And for the record, I do like you." Leo smiled as he cleaned himself up, and Max watched him with a twinkle in his eye. As soon as he was done, Max reached back and pulled another script from the pile, and plopped it right into Leo's lap. "Break time's over. You can relax again when we find a flop."

Leo looked back with an incredulous look. "You promise?"

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I wish I had more ideas for this pairing, and could write a proper ending. Anyway I am super into Leo's casual position in this scene, and this spiralled out of that. Sorry!


End file.
